


Like attracts like

by jshn



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世界上的另一个我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like attracts like

**Author's Note:**

> Zachary Quinto水仙拉郎。

——

这一切源自一次错误的时空传送。

Sylar上一次碰到Hiro的时候他们已不再是剑拔弩张你死我活的敌对状态，所以他想他可以适当表示一下友好，请那个黑发亚洲小子喝了几杯。喝多了之后的Hiro眼神发直，摇摇晃晃，于是Sylar处于好心扶了他一把——当他再睁开眼睛的时候他已经不在那个小酒吧里。他的眼前是一条全然陌生的街道，路上来来回回的老爷车发出刺耳的喇叭声，来往行人不是穿着死板的长风衣就是夸张的花衬衫喇叭裤；如果不是一夜之间全人类的品味都倒退了几十年，那么唯一的解释就是他无意中被传送到了一个陌生的时间点。

哦该死。Sylar阴沉着脸心想，他现在想要弄死那时空传送小子的欲望超过了过去几年加起来的总和。

看天色已是黄昏，他更需要的是确定现在的具体时期。他看到不远处街道的拐角处有个报刊亭，一个黑发高挑、大约三十多岁的女人从那里走过，和老板打了声招呼。

Sylar等着那女人走远，勾起一边嘴角，看向身边的玻璃橱窗。橱窗里的人面容正在发生变化，五官融化了又重新成型，不一会儿站在街道上的就是刚才那个黑发女人了。她身材纤瘦，皮肤光洁白皙，有一双和Sylar自己很像的深褐色眼睛。Sylar满意地微笑了一下，他身上依旧穿着自己的黑色长风衣，不过幸好那女人足够高挑。

Sylar走回报刊亭，朝老板露出一个尽可能迷人的微笑。那个可怜的中年男人显然正暗恋着这张脸的主人，所以Sylar轻松地拿到了当天最新的报纸，甚至都不用开口说一句话。

1967年。

Sylar在报纸最上方找到了现在的日期，忍不住在喉咙里发出一声近乎咆哮的嘟囔。好的，他被扔到了四十年前，身无分文，无家可归。他烦躁地将手里的报纸揉成一团，扔到一旁垃圾箱里，在那之前瞥见了底下的新闻头条——血脸杀手，独自晚归女子连续惨遭毒手——Really？血脸杀手？听起来活像个戏剧舞台上活蹦乱跳的小丑。

这个时代连杀手的品味都这么不忍直视么？Sylar觉得自己的胃痛苦地搅成了一团，这里的一切都和他的美学格格不入。

Sylar沉着脸漫无目的地走上街道，这个时代的人们很早便回家去了，他几乎看不到其他行人。他正考虑着今晚以及随后的一段日子该在哪里过夜，那个混蛋日本小子会不会来找他，其他人会不会觉得终于摆脱了他这个大威胁而弹冠相庆……

然后他的后脑上突然遭到了一下重击。

时代的腐朽气息真是让他的防备本能降到了零点，他居然轻易地让人攻击到了他唯一的要害！Sylar睁大眼睛，眼前开始模糊，在他摇摇晃晃摔下去的时候只看到了一双修长的腿和锃亮的皮鞋。

FML，Fu*k the whole thing.

 

Sylar在日光灯下的照射下醒了过来，虽然伤口已经完全恢复，可后脑勺上传来的钝痛还是让他的视线有些模糊。黏在脸颊上的几缕长发散发出淡淡的血腥味，他想起来现在他还是那个年轻女人的模样——

所以这一切都解释得通了。

这昏暗的地下室，周围到处都是的明晃晃的刀具，他四肢上的枷锁和铁链，还有床边坐着的沉默的黑影。

所以他大概是碰上那个报纸上的“血脸杀手”了。Sylar挑起一边眉毛，开始觉得有些好奇。

“你醒了，比她们都要快。而且你看起来一点都不害怕。”那个人开口，语调轻柔而缓慢，低沉的声音带着微微的沙哑，带着独特的气音。

见鬼的熟悉感。Sylar忍不住瞪大眼睛。

那人终于把脸从阴影处转过来。

Sylar忍不住皱眉。这家伙头上带着什么？那暗黄色的布满褶皱的玩意儿大概是人皮，可这保养得也太不尽心，那稀疏耷拉下来的毛发还打着结，那几颗泛黄的歪歪斜斜的牙齿更是丑到发指。

Sylar觉得自己控制不住呕吐反射。作为一个要求一切都整齐有规律的钟表匠，他恨不得想一巴掌撕裂眼前这哥们的丑脸，打开他的脑袋，把那些应该怎样制作完美标本的知识灌进去。

血脸杀手自然而然地把眼前黑发女子的纠结表情当成了恐惧，他藏在面具背后的嘴因为得意而咧得更开了。

“你很安静，这让你看起来更美了。”他手里拿着的刀具贴上Sylar的脖颈，蜿蜒着往下，“虽然她们的哭泣和尖叫让我更加兴奋，可我觉得，保持心态的平和才能做一个好母亲，你说是么？”

Sylar眯起眼睛，完全不懂这家伙想说什么。不过那逼近他皮肤的冰凉的刀尖让他本能战栗起来，他虽然不怕伤害，可也不喜欢疼痛。他留给那人表演的时间不多了。

血脸用刀尖割裂了Sylar的衬衫，发现他里面什么都没穿，惊讶地抽了口气。“你很大胆。”

Sylar翻了个白眼。废话，他才懒得变出女式内衣。

“好温暖的肌肤。”血脸陶醉地说，双手痴迷地抚摸着Sylar的胸口，把脸凑了上去，留下一个个湿漉漉的亲吻。

Sylar的女性身体因为这娴熟的爱抚本能地轻颤，体内涌上并不熟悉的欲望。他并不喜欢这种完全失控的感觉，浑身酸软，被束缚的手脚使不上力，就像对方砧板上的鱼肉。

“好想把这温度留下。”血脸的手突然用力了，掐住Sylar胸口娇嫩的肌肤。

“唔……”Sylar发出一声喘息，疼痛让他的眼睛不可控制的湿润了。眼前这个家伙，他是个性变态？

血脸面具后的深色眼睛更兴奋了。他喘息着扯开自己白衬衫上方的纽扣，骑跨上Sylar的身体，亲吻他赤裸的胸部，不一会儿变成更加用力的吮吸，口中模糊地唤道：“Mom……”

Sylar身体僵硬了一下。Fu*k，这小子越界了。

 

Oliver正陶醉于身下这具肉体的柔软和温暖，突然之间形势毫无预料地发生了逆转，他听到了锁链滑脱的响动，下一瞬他就被一股看不见的力量脸朝下牢牢按在了床上，本该锁在那个女人身上的锁链像是被什么东西操控了一般，自动飞了过来，将他的双手锁住钉在了床头，而他的双腿被大力拉扯着强行打开，被固定在床的两边角落。

“你没有想到自己也会有这一天，恩？变成其他人的猎物？”一个男人的声音响了起来，比他自己的还要低沉危险，“不过我是个有经验的猎手，你的运气真不错。”

Oliver的脸被摁在枕头里，几乎窒息，他只能疯狂地扭动着，断断续续地呜咽，却发不出什么完整的句子。

Sylar沉着脸打量着眼前完全被他制住的身体。他原本只想教训教训他，毕竟自从他和Peter冰释前嫌，他已经没有那股杀人的欲望了。可是他依然觉得内心的愤怒无法平静。刚刚他已经明白了这小子的问题症结在哪儿，他有该死的恋母情结，这没什么，而且由此产生了扭曲的性癖。他通过一次次杀害、强暴自己的母亲以获得性愉悦。这让Sylar无法忍受。他敬爱他的母亲，无意中害死她的那一幕将是他一生的噩梦……

“How dare you。”Sylar从牙缝里挤出丝丝气音，他控制不住地伸出手指，那人的衬衫从背后撕裂成两半，脊背上也留下了一道不浅的血痕。他想要惩罚他，他差点一冲动就杀了他。

“不，不要……”那人在抽泣，身体扭动地更剧烈了。

听到那人乞求的声音，Sylar震动了一下，觉得心里升腾起一股更加古怪的感受。他冷冷地注视着眼前赤裸的后背。那人的身材很不错，骨架清瘦修长，有着形状完美的薄薄肌肉，肌肤白皙柔韧，充满着优雅又富有力量的美感。他像是被诱惑了一般，伸出手去，试探性地抚摸了一下那人的脊柱。

Oliver发出一声绝望又销魂的呜咽，身体弓了起来，不住地颤抖。

“Interesting。”Sylar挑起一边浓眉，这人的脊柱也很敏感，居然和他一样。他按耐不住心里的好奇，手指渐渐移到那人的尾椎，轻轻画了几个圈。

Oilver看起来像是遭到了电击，臀部高高挺起，大腿可怜地打着颤。

“Fascinating。”Sylar进一步爱抚着手下的身躯，就像安抚着自己的身体，他俯下身去，解开那人西裤上的皮带，灵活的手指钻了进去，握住他已经完全坚硬了的勃起。

Oliver发出一声急促的惊喘。

Sylar熟练地爱抚着手里的勃起，这是他第一次握住别的男人的性器，可他并不觉得陌生。爱抚他就像爱抚自己，感觉却远比自慰要来的火辣。因为那人会发出一连串悦耳的呻吟喘息，当他按照自己喜欢的方式从底部狠狠向上抽动，然后指甲刮过头部靠下的细小缝隙的时候，那人几乎失控地发出了一声抽泣。

几乎像个未经人事的virgin。

Sylar满意地想着，他的裤子也开始变紧，他对那人的每一下触摸都像是对他自己也起到了作用一般。前所未有的欲望控制了他，他现在想对那个青涩的小杀手做点别的了。而这个念头一经冒出，他的心里又多了一些奇异的背德的感觉，但这种陌生而奇妙的感觉不仅不会让他困惑，反而让他的欲望更加高涨。

Oliver的浑身绷得紧紧的，他觉得自己快要在那个突然冒出来的奇怪的男人手里高潮了。但就在那之前，他的下身突然一凉，裤子的布料不知不觉离开了他的身体，他现在变成了完全赤裸地跪趴在床上，暴露在那个陌生男人的面前。

“不……”Oliver感觉到自己的抵抗正在变得微弱。这大概与他成功的概率太低有关，不过不可否认的是，那个男人给他的感觉难以置信的熟悉。他处于一种矛盾的感知中，仿佛那人本身既是前所未有的危险，又是无可比拟的安全。

Sylar无法抵御眼前的诱惑。

那人的臀型太完美了，挺翘而圆润。他发誓，除了他能在镜子里看到的自己的身体，他暂时还没有见到更加完美的躯体。那人脊背上的伤口还在淌血，鲜艳的红色蜿蜒而下，一点一点淌过他白皙的臀瓣，流入那窄窄的缝隙，这幅景象实在太过妖冶魅惑，Sylar忍不住伸出手指，跟着鲜血探入对方的体内。

“不错的润滑剂。”

Sylar满意地搅弄了几下，他没有心情温柔地对待这个家伙，所以他飞快地解开了自己的皮带，挺入那具完美的身体。

“啊啊嗯哈——”Oliver感觉到了疼痛，他的身体绷成了一条直线，全身的肌肉都在颤抖。

“放松，小家伙。”Sylar哑着嗓子说，俯身凑上他的脖颈，在他最柔软的颈动脉处用力地吮咬了一下，牙齿不轻不重地厮磨着那突突跳动的血管。

Oliver一下子安静了。恐惧和情潮一起不可遏制地涌了上来，红晕布满了他身上的每一个角落。

这一招果然有效。Sylar眨了眨眼，侧颈处的嫩肉，这是他自己的特别的敏感点。

Oliver开始放松，他几乎无意识地随着Sylar的挺动摇晃着腰部，时不时地抬起臀部迎合那人的刺入，绞紧自己的身体内部。他不知道自己在做什么，取悦正在强暴他的人？可是这一切都是那么顺理成章，他所做的不过是顺从内心的欲望。一种奇妙的感觉。他总是知道什么样的节奏是对方希望的。

Sylar感受着那湿热紧致的内部，他的心脏和他的勃起一块儿愉悦地跳动着，这感觉太TM对了，简直是梦寐以求的契合。他退出来一点，又狠狠地撞进去。是的，就是那个角度，身下的人大声呜咽着，被他握在手里的坚挺更硬了，柔嫩的头部在发颤，更多的液体濡湿了他的手指。Sylar发现自己完全不需要探索，他知道这具身体最敏感的地方在哪，他很轻易地就能完全控制全局，将那人操得欲仙欲死。这一点甚至比身体上的愉悦更让他感到满足。

“啊啊啊啊——我不行了。”Oliver的声音低了下去，乞求着，带着濒临崩溃的哭音。Sylar太用力了，坚硬的手指将他的臀部握得发麻，每一次撞击他的手腕和脚踝都会和镣铐狠狠地摩擦一次。更多的鲜血从他体内流失了，他感到晕眩，从身体到灵魂都被握在了另一个人手里。他不想要……这个男人到底从哪里来的？是上帝终于决定派人来惩罚他么？

“很痛？但是你还是很爽。”Sylar恶意地撞到最深处，看着那个和他几乎一般高的男人终于失去力气浑身瘫软，“想想那些被你杀害的女人。”

“她们……恩啊，是她们有罪！她们抛弃了我……”Oliver抽泣着，“Mom……她不要我……”

“闭嘴。你个心理畸形的丑八怪。”Sylar恶狠狠地说，听到他喊Mom让他怒气横生，“母亲是这个世界上最伟大的人，你应该好好爱她，而不是伤害她。你必须收到惩罚。”

他俯下身去，尖利的牙齿刺破了Oliver的皮肤。

Oliver开始尖叫。

“你的皮肤也很暖和。我要不要留点纪念？”Sylar威胁道，“或许我该看看你脑子里都在想什么，我可以教你……恩，教你什么样才是符合美学的杀人。”快要爆发的情欲让Sylar眼底充血，他体内升腾起久违的冲动，他想撕裂眼前人的身体，割裂他的咽喉或者颅骨，仿佛这件事情是他很久以来一直想做却不能做的一样。

“不，不要杀我……”Oliver挣扎起来，“我可以……”

“嘘，没有人想听你忏悔。”

Sylar语调古怪地小声说着，像是说给自己听。这个世界上除了他的母亲，不，连他的母亲都无法接受身为怪物的自己，而且他也不会再有听到他母亲说话的机会了。他把唯一的那个真正爱他的人杀了。

也许这个血脸杀手比他更悲惨。他连杀害自己母亲的机会都没有。

“我们不需要忏悔。”Sylar的动作开始变得温柔起来，他拥抱着身下柔软的身体，就像怀抱着自己。

Oliver开始觉得那个凶狠的攻击者的温柔比他的惩罚还要难以接受。他朝后无力地仰着脖颈，突如其来的轻柔顶弄让他的身体到了极限，脸上的面具让他难以呼吸，这种窒息感让他更加敏感，他很快就到了高潮的边缘。

Sylar也是。有那么一瞬，他发现那人脸上还顶着那个愚蠢的丑到极点的面具，这太可笑了。也许他可以在高潮的时候看看他的脸。如果满意的话，他可以不用杀了他。

Sylar紧紧贴着Oliver的身体，不算太大力地让他的头部扭过来一些。他挥了挥手指，Oliver脸上那滑稽的面具裂开了。

Sylar的目光滑过那苍白中泛红的脸颊、浓黑的双眉、高挺的鼻梁、湿润的薄唇，最后停留在那双蒙着雾气的湿润的深褐色大眼上。

Fu*k。

Sylar第一次知道了自己高潮时候的表情。该死的性感。

 

“所以？”高潮后的Oliver终于瘫软在了床上，他看着眼前跟他长得一模一样的男人，觉得自己像是做了一场梦，“你该不会是过去或者后来的我？”

“哦得了吧。再过四十年我都不会欣赏你那糟糕的品味。”

Sylar还没从Oliver的体内退出来，他现在看着那具身体的眼神变得更加火热了，当然，没有人比他自己更完美。

“看来不是时空旅行什么的。”Oliver看起来既失落又兴奋。碰上另一个自己还经历一场火爆的性爱，这感觉出奇的美妙，他似乎得到了比那些来自“母亲”的安慰还要巨大的快感，而且这应该能持续很久。

“身为一个60年代的人，你能知道时空旅行这个词语真让我惊讶。”Sylar着迷般亲了亲Oliver的尾椎，毕竟他自己可没法对自己做到这一点。

Oliver的皮肤又涨红了，Sylar挑起眉毛，他都不知道自己有那么敏感。

“我也看科幻片的。”Oliver局促地说，“星际迷航什么的，NBC在放。”

“科幻片说的不一定不是真的。”Sylar说。

话音未落，一阵略微耳熟的电子音在地下室里响起。

Sylar和Oliver眼睁睁地看着两个大活人从模糊的轮廓到完整的身体出现在床边。

“Oh Spock！”有人惊讶地高喊了一声，“我好像看到了什么神奇的画面……哦天呐，这也太辣，你能想象看到两个你在你面前，而且啊啊啊啊他们居然在……”

“舰长，没有什么两个我，这是不合逻辑的，我就在这里。”穿着蓝色制服的尖耳朵瓦肯挑眉纠正道，然后他转过头来，看到了床上的两人。

长得一模一样的两个黑发青年还赤裸着纠缠在一起，一个还在另一个体内，两双一模一样的黑色大眼睛正惊讶地瞪着他和Jim。

“哈哈，你们的眼神！”Jim开始捧腹大笑。三个Spock！

“Interesting。”Spock说，眼睛停留在Sylar和Oliver连接着的部位。虽然他依旧保持着面部表情的镇定，但他的耳朵尖和脸颊上冒出了浅浅的绿晕。“舰长，我想我们大概是拿到了错误的传送坐标。”

Sylar注意到Oliver和他一样，早就不再去看那个和他们俩长得一样的外星人了；他们正盯着站在他身边的另一个人。

漂亮的金发，比海水和天空都要蓝的眼睛，因为兴奋和好奇而粉扑扑的脸颊，黑色制服裤下包裹着的形状优美的臀部。

“我觉得我找到了更加完美的身体。”Sylar的眼神暗了暗，同时他也看到了Oliver意味深长地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我同意。”

 

——Fin。


End file.
